360 degree video, also known as 360 degree videos, immersive videos, and/or spherical videos, are video recordings of a real-world panorama, where the view in every direction is recorded at the same time, shot using an omnidirectional camera or a collection of cameras. During playback, the viewer has control of field of view (FOV) angles and viewing directions (a form of virtual reality).
The accompanying appendix, which is included to provide further understanding of the subject technology and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate aspects of the subject technology and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the subject technology.